


A playlist of darkness

by sammys_lover



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Evil, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gore, It's gonna get really gorey and sick later on, Light Masochism, Oooh boy our bb is an evil boi, Slow Burn, Smut, Villian reader, heheheheh, horror (kinda), will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: A girl.A broken heart.And a need for revenge.





	1. I want to be evil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! Quick thing! Each chapter title is the name of a song that inspired that chapter! Thus the title of the fic, "A playlist of darkness"

You're done.

You're fucking finished.

Your heart aching, tears welling in your eyes, you started to stride through hatsville.

Over the last seven months, you'd endured a lot of shit. You were a (height) girl nobody was afriad of, and you always got cheated and stepped on and fucked over and tricked and hit and-

No.

Just...no.

No more.

You take a turn, your baby pink dress flowing gracefully behind you, making you look innocent and pure in the fading sunlight.

You couldn't wait to be rid of it.

You felt tears streaming down your face, quickly swiping them away and trying to maintain focus. You weren't weak per say, but you weren't strong enough either.

You'd been through so much, dispite how young you were.

That evening had been the last straw.

Your damned stepfather had crashed a dance you'd been invited to. You'd been gearing up to ask the person you'd had a crush on to dance when he'd stomped in through the gym doors.

Your mother had been a chaperone, and he'd come to yell at her for something dumb. You couldn't tell if he'd been drunk or not, and you didn't care as you bravely strode over to defend your mother. but as soon as he'd screamed about "what a huge idiot" you were, calling you a bitch and strange, screaming that you'd never be normal, you'd had it.

He'd come to yell at your mother over a pack of ciggarettes.

And he ended up screaming insults at you.

Your mother didn't say a word to defend you.

You tried to leave as fast as you could, but you'd stayed long enough to hear him say; "you little bitch! Just run the fuck away and cry! You're nothing! To anyone!"

Another tear falls as you cross the street.

You turn another corner.

There it was.

Black hat organization.

You strode up to the iron wrought gates, weakly attempting to yank it open. Carolina jessame was woven into your hair, a few of the sweet smelling flowers falling to the pavement and instantly withering.

"Black hat!" You scream, hoping to get some sort of answer, reaction, hell...if someone had shot you, you'd be fucking happy.

"Let me in there! I...i want to join your organization!"

You balled your fists at your sides, huffing.

No answer.

Gate still closed and locked.

"Fine!" You shout, stubborn as ever.

You take off your white heels, throwing them over the gate and then beginning to climb.

"Have it your way!"

You're halfway over the gate, hung like a damp towel, kicking your legs behind you, managing to wiggle over, but cutting your arm on the way down. You swear, getting up.

You stride up the pathway as if you'd been sent to kill the winter soldier, screaming again.

"Black hat!"

You come to the door, pounding on it.

"Let me in!"

You keep pounding.

"I want to be evil!"

After a couple seconds of silence, you brace yourself to start breaking down the door.

You charge, letting out a high pitched yell (at an attempt at being intimidating) ready to slam your shoulder into the dark wood.

At the last minute, the door opens, and you fly inside, shreiking as you fell to the floor, getting carpet fibers in your open wound, as well as a rugburn along the area.

You hear laughter behind you as the door shuts.

A woman around your age with long green hair; strange clothing, and two different sized pupils.

She sticks out her tongue a little as she laughs, leaning against the wall casually.

"Well!" She sounds extremely amused.

She takes a few steps, looming over you as her smile widened.

"Just who do we have here?"


	2. Stronger than you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ska D A D D LE ska DOOOODLE
> 
> Here's where we meet the NooDLE

You stare for a moment, feeling a little imtimidated before remembering that it's okay to let go now. You can BE who you want now.

You puff up your chest a little bit. Yeah! You can say whatever you want now!

You glare up at the girl, Propping yourself up on one elbow, pressing your bleeding arm to your stomach.

"My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N)! An...And i would like to join your organization! I'm requesting a meeting with black hat!"

Her smile has turned bitter as soon as black hat's name left your lips.

"Oh...you think you can handle it?" One of her hands, fast as lightning, lowers and grips your throat. She giggles a little.

"We'll just see abou-"

"DEMENTIA!"

you wriggle free of her grasp, turning to look at where the voice was yelling.

She takes a step back, facing him.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Don't call me that, firstly," the voice states. "Second," he steps from the shadows.

He's tall, with a tophat to make him look even taller. His grey skin his inturreupted by a large mouth filled with horrid sharp teeth with a green tint to them.

His clothing is a suit and dress shoes to accompany his hat, with a tie and a monacle.

Oh sweet jesus, you were gonna die.

"Who the hell is this?" His voice was distorted as he tilted his head to look at your form on the floor.

You stand, your chest still puffed out.

"My name is Y/N L/N," you pause for a moment. "...sir."

He doesn't seem to hate your choice of words.

"I want to join you. I want to become a villian."

You take a bold step towards him.

"I want to be evil."

He looks down at you, looking...amused?

You feel yourself break out in a nervous sweat, taking a half step backwards.

He gives a dry laugh. "Why should i keep you alive for as little as 60 more seconds?"

"I could be useful to you."

"How so?"

You pause again, racking your brain.

"A-ahm...i...don't look evil, do i? I'd be able to blend in, infiltrate, play a damsel in distress, and once a hero comes to save me, i'd play along and i could either play them and lead them into traps, or, i could gain their trust, learn their secrets. Therefore putting you at an advantage."

He opens his mouth to say something, but after a moment, he only raises his eyebrows, shutting his mouth.

In the dead silence, you notice dementia throwing darts past your head, skewering the flowers that were left in your hair and pinning them to the wall.

"I suppose that could be rather...interesting. but why do you want this?" He asks, eyeing you suspiciously.

"How do i know you're not working for those," his face distorts into something you can't begin to describe. "Heroes?" It changes back. "How do i know you're truly working for only me?"

You take a deep breath.

"I'm tired."

He waits for to continue.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

More silence.

"I've been through a lot of shit. I'm tired of being cheated and stepped on. I'm so, so tired." You reach into the small purse you'd been carrying, grabbing a little pink piece of hello kitty paper, when unfolded, it's actually a few pages taped together. "And i want to make everyone on my list pay."

There are many, many names.

He eyes you for a moment.

"I'll need 24 hours to think about it. If you can prove to me that you're not the weak piece of bloody garbage you appear to be, i might allow you to live."

You let out a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding.

"Thank you..." you quickly scramble to refold your hit list and stuff it back into your purse. "...Sir."

He huffs, turning away from you.

"How long have you had that little list of yours?"

"Since i was five, your evilness."

You watch his shoulders bounce once in a silent chuckle, earning a quiet, endearing sigh from dementia...where ever she went.

You pondered on that for a moment before your eardrums were shattered by black hat's bellow.

"DR. FLUG!"

You wince, your hands flying up to cover your ears as you screw your eyes shut.

"Y-yes, Mr Black hat sir?" You hear a nervous voice, muffled by your hands.

You lower them, slowly opening your eyes and looking up. Standing about six feet away from black hat was a man, dressed in a lab coat, sneakers, and a t-shirt with a plane on it. He wore safety gloves and a paper bag over his head, his eyes hidden by the goggles he wore overtop of the bag.

He was standing at attention, much like someone in the military would. You'd know. You've stood like that most of your life.

"Take the girl and fix her up. She'll have MUCH to do tomorrow."

He turns hit head to the side, his one eye seeming to have a red glint before he dematerialized into darkness and decesnding into the floor with a nightmarish cackle.

God.

You are so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at almost midnight and i've gitta work early in the morning god help my soul


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Undertale OST 012 -Home

The poor man looked as if he might pass out, taking a deep breath before turning to look at you

He didn't say anything.

"Uhm..." you took a cautious step towards him, staring to feel slightly faint from the gash in your arm. "Hello."

"Hello."

He walks quickly over to you, placing a hand on your back and ushering you as fast as the both of you could go up stairways and down halls, checking over his shoulder as you both went.

He was shaking a little bit, and you felt a little bad. In an attempt to ease the tension, you introduced yourself quietly.

"I'm (Y/N)."

His eyes flick to you for a moment.

"I'm Dr. Flug."

You turn a corner.

"You're not going to...torture me, are you?" You ask dryly as he goes and opens a door, quickly shooing you inside.

He laughs a little, stepping inside the, what you realized was a lab, and shutting the door behind you. His laugh is slightly nervous. Pretty cute.

"Of course not."

You look at him.

"Not unless you misbehave."

You laugh a little as he continues to guide you, gently pushing down on your shoulders as you came to a chair at a desk. You sit, keeping an eye on him.

"Fair enough."

You see his neck turn a light pink, his expression unchanging.

You sit in silence for a moment, and he pulls out a medkit, pulling up another chair and sitting close, moving to grab your arm to examine it, making a noise of displeasure as he sees the injury.

"This isn't gonna be fun..."

He looks up.

"For you, anyway."

You give him a light laugh. A touch of nervousness in your own voice.

"I hope you're kidding around, Flug."

"It's Doctor," he corrected, opening up the small red box and pulling out a tool for stitching up your arm.

"And i-i'm being serious. But i will try not to harm you too much, y-y/n."

He turns, opening a file cabinet drawer and pulls out a bottle of pills, handing it to you.

"It's numbing medication. Two of these babies and they immidately find injuries on the host, concentrating around that area. I made them myself." He says that last part with pride.

You hold the bottle for a moment.

"I...i'd rather not. That's very impressive, doctor, but...i'd want to Just get it done. After all, wouldn't me being numb ruin a bit of your fun?" You put on a smirk to hide the fear causing a pit in your stomach.

His neck turns a shade deeper pink, and he takes a shaky breath.

"O-...alright."

He readies himself, preping your arm and his tools before making the first stitch.

You bite your lip to keep from screaming.

"H...hey, doc?"

He looks up.

"Wouldn't hurt if you distracted me."

He lets out a breath.

"O....okay. why do you want to become a villian?"

You tell him what you told black hat, wincing as he makes the second stitch.

"There's more too it than that, there always is." His voice is soft now, his eyes less guarded.

"Hmm...how about every time you ask me a question," you hiss in pain, screwing your eyes shut. "I-i get to ask you one?"

He leans over, grabbing a pair of what looked like tweezers to pick debris out of the wound, moving a magnifying glass with a light over it while he worked.

"Okay." His answer is as soft and gentle as his gloved touch on your wound.

"Alright...why do you wear that bag?"

"I can't have people seeing my face."

"That's not why."

"How do you know?" He makes eye contact, raising an eyebrow at you.

You echo his words from a moment ago. "There's more to it than that. There always is."

You hear him give a small chuckle.

"Alright," he mutters, looking back down. You can hear the smile in his voice. "That's only part of it. I...i'm also not the greatest looking guy. Not that that matters!" He scoffs, "I'm not here to look handsome, i'm here to create evil inventions a-"

You jump in your seat with a yelp as he begins stitching again without warning, causing him to jump and go into a defensive position, cowering with his arms in frount of his face.

"I-i'm so sorry!" You scoot your chair a smidge closer to him, about to touch his elbow, but deciding against it.

He looks back and forth between you and the tools he dropped on the floor, a little embarrassed.

"It's fine. I was going to warn you, but i... um..." he trails off, picking up his instuments and standing, walking away for a moment to clean and sterilize them.

There's an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"You never answered my question" he muses over his shoulder, not looking back.

"What makes a pretty girl like you, looking like some sort of princess leave whatever life she lead to persue one of evil?"

You sigh.

"There are many reasons, and many factors, doc. Aa there are to anything. But I'll tell you what tipped my hand tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ABOUT TO GET H E L L A F L U F F Y

**Author's Note:**

> Hecc dude i'll go back and work on my other R&M fics later but i just found villianous and i'm IN LOVE


End file.
